Let's Get You Home
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A teenage Ebony runs into some trouble


**A/N: Someone (I can't remember who now, sorry) mentioned that reading a story when the kids are teenagers might be fun. So here's one. I chose Ebony because, being a baby, she hasn't really been in the other ones much. This is an amalgamation of a couple of ideas I've had. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**_Let's Get You Home_**

Michael was seething.

He couldn't remember a time when he had been so angry. In all his years as a policeman not one suspect had made him so angry.

But then, no suspect had ever threatened the welfare of his little girl so profoundly.

Michael glanced over to where dishevelled, 14 year old Ebony was sitting in the front seat, slumped against the window. She looked awful, her appearance made Michael grip the steering wheel even harder as he continued the drive back home.

Although the boy who'd taken her out had all ready been on the receiving end of Michael's anger, Ebony would also have to bear some of it. She had gone, against her parents express wishes, out to a party with him. Once there she had been pressured into drinking, which had gone straight to her head.

His only comfort was that when the boy had started to get fresh she had enough of her wits about her to slug him.

It was after that incident that she'd rung Nerys to come pick her up, frightened of what her parents would do when they found out. Fortunately his eldest daughter had enough sense to tell their parents what was happening.

Jackie had taken it with forced calm and almost unbridled concern. Michael had almost hit the ceiling in his anger (and concern) and stalked out of the door.

To say that Ebony had been surprised to see Michael arrive to pick her up would be an understatement. But after Michael had put the fear of God into the boy she'd just been grateful to have her Daddy there.

Even if she knew she would be in _huge_ trouble later.

Ebony let out a small groan as Michael pulled into the garage. Stony faced, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house.

He found Jackie sitting the living room with Gordon, their golden Labrador*, sitting at her feet. "Is she all right?" Jackie asked, jumping to her feet and coming to look at Ebony.

"She'll live," Michael ground out, "she's just a little hung-over."

"Michael," Jackie chided softly, "I hope you didn't do anything stupid."

"The boy's still alive if that's what you mean," he told her.

"Just take her up to bed now, Michael," Jackie told him in a firm tone.

"I'm so sorry Mummy," came a small voice from the bundle in Michael's arms.

"I should think you are, Ebony," Jackie told her, "we'll talk about it in the morning." She gave her a comforting pat on the hand before nodding to Michael.

His expression still grim, Michael carried Ebony up the stairs before returning to Jackie in the living room.

Michael sat down and scrubbed his eyes.

"What now?" Jackie asked with a sigh as she wearily sat down on the couch.

"I suppose locking her up until she's 40 isn't an option?" Michael asked, only half joking.

"I don't think so," Jackie told him with a small smile.

"You know I always thought that Katie would be the one to pull a stunt like this," Michael said after a long moment. "She's always been the most outgoing of the girls."

"But Ebony's always been the quiet one, she keeps things to herself," Jackie countered, she sighed, "to be honest I'd hoped none of my children would ever do anything like this."

"I had hoped we had raised them better," Michael agreed softly.

On her way down stairs to talk to her parents, Ebony froze on the stairs as she caught Michael's last comment. Her eyes filled with tears: she'd failed her parents.

For the first time she realised how her actions might have hurt them, how they might affect her now that they knew. In her inebriated state her shame made her begin to think all different kinds of things, the worst being that she might have lost her parent's love.

She fled in tears.

...

Michael sighed as he trudged into the bedroom and sank onto the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he started to untie his shoelaces. He jumped as Jackie came running into the room.

"She's gone," she cried, "Ebony's gone, I've looked in the bathroom, in with Katie and Nerys; I've looked everywhere I can think of." Jackie's eyes started to fill with tears, "Michael, I think she's run away from home."

Forgetting all about getting any sleep that night, Michael leapt to his feet, "Where the hell would she go?" he demanded. Agitated, he retied him shoelaces, "If she's gone back to that boy or that party..." he trailed off in his threat as he went to grab his coat.

"I'll come with you," Jackie said, following him down the stairs. Michael turned back to face her.

"Jackie, darling, I know you're concerned but it's best if you stay here in case she comes home," he told her. Jackie nodded; Michael planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'll bring her home, I promise."

"I know you will," Jackie said as she watched Michael all but sprint out the front door.

...

Meanwhile, Robbie opened his door and was surprised to find a sobbing, dishevelled Ebony standing on his doorstep.

"Butterfly, what on earth are you doing _here_?" he asked, ushering her inside.

"I did something really stupid tonight and I don't think Daddy's ever going to forgive me," she confessed, bursting into fresh tears.

Robbie's heart went out to her and he pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, sweetheart, your Daddy loves you very much. Right now he and your Mum are probably worried sick about you."

Ebony sniffed, "I'm not so sure," she said softly and Robbie caught a whiff of the alcohol on her breath. He guessed what had happened and suppressed a sigh, Michael would be mad all right, but not to the extent Ebony feared. If there was one thing Robbie knew about Michael it was that his temper could occasionally cloud his reason. He wondered what ill-chosen words he might have used to cause his daughter to doubt his love for her.

"Come on, Butterfly, you come and tell Uncle Robbie all about it," he said, steering her towards the living room.

...

An hour later Michael was still searching for Ebony.

He'd tried nearly everything he could think of: he'd tried the party, he'd tried the boy; he'd even tried the local station to see if she had been arrested. It was only when he took a moment to think through his panic about her whereabouts that he realised where she would have gone.

After waking up Stuart and finding out that she hadn't contacted him, he turned the car around and headed over to Robbie's.

Seeing the light on in the front room gave Michael some hope as he made his way to the door. Robbie answered before the doorbell even stopped chiming.

"We heard your car," Robbie explained as he let Michael in, "there's a very upset little girl sitting in my living room," he added and watched Michael stride, without a word, into the room.

Whatever Ebony (or even Robbie) had expected Michael to do sweeping her into an almost bone-crushing bear hug was not one of them.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Michael whispered in her ear, still holding her tight. "What would I have done if something had happened to you?" he kissed the top of her head as he released her.

"Do you still love me Daddy?" she whispered hopefully.

"Do I-?" Michael began in disbelief, he cupped her chin in his hand, "You are in a lot of trouble right now, young lady, but don't you _ever_ think for a moment that I am ever going to stop loving you. Your mother and I wouldn't be angry if we didn't love you."

He pulled her in for another hug, relieved she was safe. "Though don't think for a moment that lets you off the hook," he warned her gently, "but we'll discuss all that in the morning. Right now we should get you home."

He looked over her head to where Robbie stood in the doorway, "Thanks for looking after her, Robbie."

Robbie gave him a small smile, "Anytime, I'm just pleased she made it here safely."

Michael looked down at her, "Me too," gently he pulled away from the hug and, slipping his arm around Ebony's shoulders, started to lead her back to the door. "Come on, baby, let's get you home."

----

* I know we all love Nelson, but I figured as the kids are older now he may not be around (but clearly they'd still need a dog!!)


End file.
